El ratón
by VicPin
Summary: :Meyovan crazy fic: Josh descubre que un ratón se pasea por la cocina... ¿Qué hará al respecto? Descúbranle en esta locura de fic.


**_Ok, esto es una locura nueva cuyo protagonista es nuevamente la pareja conformada por Josh Meyers y Clyde Donovan. Sé que es el fic más obtuso, cursi y estúpido que he escrito, pero me llegó en un golpe de inspiración al enterarme de que en mi casa tengo a un invitado indeseable llamado Ratón._  
**

**_La verdad quisiera hacer lo que Josh estará haciendo a continuación... Pero para hacer esto un poco más divertido, les recomiendo escuchar la melodía "Carnival of Animals", o más bien una pieza de la genial obra de Camille Saint Sáens. Es bien graciosa y pues me parece la indicada para musicalizarla con el fic. Y si quieren verla, porque esta la tocaron en Fantasía 2000, pues-_**

**_Aquí va el link (favor de unir los espacios vacíos): _**

**_ www. youtube watch ?v =OvPjt olajZk& feature= related_**

**El ratón.**

Había una vez un pueblito llamado South Park. En ese pueblito tan tranquilo y tan loco había una casita color verde con blanco con un colorido jardín lleno de rosas, bugambilias, girasoles, crisantemos y azafranes de todos los colores y tamaños. Dentro de esa casa había una joven pareja…

- ¡VEN AQUÍ, HIJO DE PUTA! – gritó un pelinegro mientras preparaba su pistola para disparar al ratón, el pequeño huésped nada deseable para los humanos cuando se la pasa haciendo desmadre y medio en la cocina.

El tipo empezó a disparar a tientas y a locas por toda la cocina.

Eran las 3 de la mañana cuando empezó la dizque batalla épica entre el hombre y el ratón. El pelinegro se había levantado a comer algún bocadillo ligero y acostarse a dormir a lado de su pareja, un individuo de su mismo sexo a quien amaba con todas sus fuerzas. No obstante, para esa misma hora estaba paseando el animalito por toda la cocina dejando restos pequeños de excremento, orina, y mordisqueando la comida.

- ¡Al fin te atrapé, maldito infeliz! – exclamaba el tipo - ¡NO ESCAPARÁS DE MÍ!

La cocina, escenario de la batalla, estaba hecha un desastre; agujeros de disparos aquí y allá en las paredes y en los muebles, trastos rotos y hasta el cristal de la estufa estaba hecha añicos.

El inofensivo y poco adorable animalito salió corriendo de la cocina con el tipo blandiendo una escopeta y disparando como poseso detrás suyo; al gastar las balas, fue corriendo hacia la bodega para buscar el machete y tratar de hacer sushi al pobre animal.

- ¡JOSH, ¿QUÉ CARAJO ESTÁS HACIENDO? – gritó Clyde, el compañero del pelinegro, muy asustado mientras bajaba corriendo ante el sonido de los disparos.

- ¡BUSCA LAS ARMAS, CLY! – le respondió el tipo - ¡HAY QUE MATAR A ESE PUTO RATÓN DE MIERDA!

- ¡¿QUÉ? ¡¿Estás loco? ¡Vas a despertar a todos los vecinos! ¡Además, es un pobre ratón, por Dios santo!

Josh sacaba su otra pistola y disparó al incansable animal, el cual estaba buscando un lugar en donde los disparos no le alcanzaran. No obstante, cada lugar donde se escondía era destruido por los disparos de aquél loco ser humano desquiciado hasta las nalgas.

- ¡TE MATARÉ, INMUNDO ANIMAL!

- ¡JOSH, DEJA ESAS ARMAS INMEDIATAMEN-!

Clyde no terminó de protestar cuando el ratón pasó bajo sus pies y Josh estuvo a punto de volarle los dedos de no haber sido porque el pobre muchacho se había tirado de lado en el momento. El pelinegro, mientras tanto, perseguía al ratón a balazos por donde quiera que fuera; Clyde intentaba hablar con su novio para persuadir de que intentara matar al animalito, pero fue inútil.

El tipo blandía y trataba de cortar con el machete al animal pequeño, dejando detrás de sí todo un caos que incluía los muebles agujereados, lámparas rotas y el piso lleno de pólvora desperdiciada.

Mientras, en las afueras de la residencia Meyers-Donovan, los vecinos temblaban de miedo ante lo que podría suceder ahí dentro; Stan y Bebe, quienes fueron los primeros en salir, llamaron a las puertas de la casa de Trent, Kenny y Butters, quienes también se habían despertado ante aquella fiesta de balas. Por su parte, Kyle y Henrietta habían llegado a la casa de los Marsh en su auto tras recibir la angustiante llamada de Stan.

- ¡Por Dios, ese cabrón de Meyers de seguro está intentando matar a ese ratón! – exclamaba Trent muy molesto - ¡Y el pobre de Clyde intentando persuadirle!

- ¿Otra vez? – inquirió Henrietta - ¡Es la séptima vez en esta semana que el muy imbécil intenta atrapar a ese animalito! ¿No podía tan sólo poner una trampa o comida envenenada para matarle?

- Pues para Josh eso no funciona, amor – replicó Kyle.

- Lo que pasa con Meyers es que no es paciente para atrapar a un simple roedor – dijo Stan.

- Si yo fuera Clyde, lo dejaría inmediatamente – comentó Bebe -. El pobre ha de estar volviéndose loco con tanto desquicio por parte de su marido de matar a un anima-

La puerta de la casa de los Meyers salió disparada con Clyde y Josh encima; un poco malheridos, los dos se echaron a correr como maníacos recién salidos del manicomio.

- ¡CORRAN! – gritaban los dos mientras se dirigían hacia sus vecinos y amigos - ¡LA DINAMITA VA A ESTALLAR!

Dicho y hecho: Todo el mundo empezó a correr al escuchar la palabra "dinamita".

Kyle y Henrietta entraron al auto acompañados de Stan y Bebe; Trent, Kenny y Butters, por su parte, entraron a la camioneta con Clyde y Josh trepando por la parte de atrás. Los demás vecinos empezaron a correr y a gritar de terror.

De repente la casa explotó con todo y ratón; pedazos de la casa empezaron a caer por doquier, desde los patios circundantes hasta en los techos de las casas, algunos de los cuales se rompieron al contacto. Minutos después llegaron la policía y los bomberos, quienes se encargaron de apagar el incendio provocado por el explosivo.

Clyde, furioso por el resultado, le reclamó a su marido:

- ¡¿Ya viste lo que has causado por tus locuras, Josh? ¡NOS QUEDAMOS SIN CASA Y SIN TECHO EN DÓNDE VIVIR! ¡Y todo por matar a un puto ratón de mierda!

- Bueno, velo por el lado amable, cariño – le respondió el pelinegro con desenfado -: Podemos construir una casa nueva.

- ¡Argh! ¡HIJO DE PUTA!

Clyde le dio un golpe en la cara y se marchó con Josh detrás de él suplicándole su perdón.

Mientras, entre las ruinas de la casa destruida, el pequeño roedor salió de su escondite con sus maletas y su sombrero en mano.

- ¡Esos humanos están locos! – se quejaba - ¡Intentando matarme con balazos y explosivos! ¡Cielos!

Dicho esto, el roedor se mudó a la casa de los Tweak, en donde de seguro le tratarían mejor que los dueños de aquella casa que, ultimadamente, necesitaba unas ligeras remodelaciones.


End file.
